


Summer Solstice

by thelovearesick



Category: Midsommar (2019), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Drug Use, Dubious Consent, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Midsummer, Paganism, Pregnancy, Suicide, Summer Solstice, fertility
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 16:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovearesick/pseuds/thelovearesick
Summary: Jotaro no había podido dejar de verla al apenas llegar al lugar.La había visto danzar, cantar y mirarle con perspicacia. Había sentido el roce de la pierna golpear su cadera a manera de juego, mientras su mirada avispada le seguía con diversión y anticipación.Sus ojos violetas, del color de las lilas. Su cabello rojo, apenas trenzado, cubierto de ramas finas, flores silvestre y trozos de tallos verdosos que no lograban competir con la intensidad del rojizo de aquellas hebras rebeldes.





	Summer Solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Todos deberían ver Midsommar.

***

***

Jotaro no estaba tan entusiasmado de asistir a este viaje.

Sus amigos le habían insistido tanto, sin embargo. Muy a su pesar aceptó, aunque se sentía completamente fuera de su elemento al ser un tema relacionado a la antropología social. Siendo un biólogo especializado en los animales marinos, aquel lejano pueblo en Estocolmo parecían oponerse por completo a sus elementos naturales.

La civilización quedaría lejos de todos ellos, pero parecía ser interesante para Polnareff, además de tener el incentivo poco ortodoxo de querer descubrir la belleza de las mujeres suecas.

A Jotaro poco le importaba lo exuberantes que estás pudieran ser. Seguía firme en que estaba completamente fuera de sus elementos, por que la mitad del viaje se la pasó completamente en silencio, intentando enfocarse en artículos y lecturas que fortalecerían la finalización de su futura tesis sobre estrellas de mar.

Pese a sus protestas y pensamientos opositores, debía admitir que el pueblo era realmente hermoso. Paisajes verdes, grandes y espaciosos. Una vista paradisiaca con un cielo claro, brillante, enmarcado por la intensidad de los brillantes rayos de sol que parecían nunca alejarse del firmamento, provocando que la incredulidad de Jotaro se viera casi por completo olvidada.

El sonido de los pájaros al cantar y elevarse por encima de la escasa población, conformada por jóvenes, niños y personas que debieran tener la misma edad de su madre. Todos parecían tan dichosos, tan llenos de jubilo. A medida que el joven avanzaba, se sentía mucho más perdido entre las danzas, las túnicas blancas y el sonido de las flautas y el ganado. 

Jotaro no era una persona que se impresionara con facilidad, pero aquellos prados paradisiacos que se extendían delante de él lograban darle un sentimiento de incertidumbre que jamás había experimentado a lo largo de sus 26 años.

Sus amigos parecían igual de sorprendidos, siendo demostrados en sus gestos de asombro y maravilla. El recibimiento de los lugareños era cálido, cargado de abrazos y sonrisas que eran casi igual de resplandecientes que las blancas vestimentas, las cuales brillaban ante los poderosos rayos del sol que parecían no tener fin en días casi en su totalidad luminosos.

Avdol había dedicado gran parte de su proyecto de investigación de posgrado a la realización de una tesis sobre los diferentes rituales alrededor del solsticio de verano. Ahora mismo parecía fascinado, haciendo mil y una anotación en la pequeña libreta negra en donde aterrizaba buena parte de sus ideas, desarrollándolas primero por escrito antes de pasarlo a la computadora.

Polnareff, por su parte, parecía no poder dejar de sonreír con coquetería al notar las miradas curiosas y juguetonas de las jóvenes que se acercaban a saludarles, una a una. Jóvenes altas, atractivas, de rubios cabellos trenzados y ajustados alrededor de una corona de flores, siento coquetas y bastante atrevidas en sus acciones al toparse con la mirada de los extranjeros, que resaltaban entre el resto por su apariencia diferente y sus atuendos tan contrastantes con los del resto de los lugareños.

Súbitamente una puerta se abrió, emergiendo de ella la figura de una joven mujer que sobresaltaba del resto por su altura, sus caderas más anchas, su porte más maduro y ceremonioso, pero por sobre todas las cosas, por la cascada de rizos rojizos que caían a cada lado de su rostro pálido y armónico, siendo de un tono tan intenso que competía con el de las llamas de la antorcha que llevaba con lentitud y solemnidad, poco antes de entregarla a uno de los líderes del lugar.

Jotaro había contenido el aliento al apenas verla andar.

Sus pasos, lentos y elegantes, parecían casi inexistentes en un andar pausado y armonioso, pareciéndole por un momento incluso como si sus piernas flotaran sobre la hierba. Aquello no era posible, por supuesto, pero Jotaro no podía dejar de mirar, sobresaltándose ligeramente al notar como los ojos violetas le regresaron la mirada al poco tiempo, regalándole una sonrisa de medio lado, poco antes de volver a entrar a la pequeña cabaña de donde había salido.

Polnareff había hecho un comentario absurdo y Avdol se había mantenido en silencio, pero la imagen de la joven continuó grabada en su memoria por el resto de aquella tarde.

La hora de la cena se dio algunas horas después. La mayoría de las ceremonias o rituales se hacían al aire libre.

Un par de enormes mesas se extendía delante de ellos, una cruzada con la otra, en donde los diferentes aldeanos se acomodaron con lentitud y solemnidad, sintiéndose Jotaro completamente fuera de lugar al sentarse en la mesa, sin saber muy bien que tipo de comportamiento debía tener ante aquel parámetro desconocido.

La joven pelirroja estaba sentada del otro lado de la mesa. Sus miradas volvieron a toparse. La sonrisa de la joven volvió a aparecer, haciendo sentir a Jotaro aún más extrañado y fuera de lugar. Si, ella era muy atractiva. Jotaro ya había tenido un par de relaciones en el pasado, pero su objetivo en el viaje no era obtener una posible conquista, sino vivir una experiencia que únicamente se vive una vez cada 90 años, según a lo que tenía entendido de acuerdo a las palabras de Avdul.

Al bajar la mirada, aún podía sentir los ojos violetas posarse en su dirección.

Lo hubiera preferido considerar molesto, pero lo cierto era que su fascinación y curiosidad le ganaban de sobremanera, no pudiendo contener el impulso casi natural de levantar la mirada y hacer contacto visual una vez más.

Uno de los lugareños le había dicho el nombre de aquella joven mujer: Noriaki.

De madre sueca y padre japonés, Noriaki había nacido y crecido en aquellas amplias parcelas, siendo decidido por su madre el conservar el legado de su herencia cultural únicamente en su nombre.

Los ojos de Noriaki eran ligeramente rasgados, pero su altura, complexión y cabello eran el reflejo de un legado vikingo, teniendo un porte casi guerrero con su andar refinado y marcado.

Todo era tan extraño, pensó Jotaro. Habría pensando que la pureza del linaje debía mantenerse, pero las sorpresas parecían no terminar en aquel extraño viaje de verano.

Era difícil para Jotaro determinar cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que llegaron a la pequeña comunidad.

Los días eran largos, las jornadas ceremoniales eran extensas. El ambiente parecía estar impregnado en una oleada de alucinógenos que se encontraban en las plantas, en la comida, en las bebidas, pareciendo impregnarse incluso en el aire.

Jotaro había visto cosas irreales. Sacrificios humanos fueron expuestos ante los atentos ojos de los observadores. Una pareja de ancianos, ambos de 72 años, se habían lanzado de un enorme acantilado a su fatídico destino, estrellando sus cuerpos contra un par de enormes pierdas que terminaron por destrozar sus cráneos.

La fascinación, el asombro y el horror se mezclaban. La primera caída había sido rápida, pero el joven japonés percibió la segunda en cámara lenta, de forma casi irreal, como si fuera una especie de espejismo.

La vegetación parecía moverse al ritmo de sus ojos. No debió aceptar el vaso de té que le ofrecieron. Jotaro cerró los ojos, apartándose a paso lento y firme. 

Si antes se sentía fuera de lugar, ahora se sentía completamente aislado, expuesto, vulnerable. Odiaba sentirse vulnerable. No era una persona que pudiera sobresaltarse con facilidad, pero aquel par de cuerpos inertes parecían atormentar su recuerdo, viendo la claridad con la cual la carne expuesta se abría camino entre una bruma de color rojizo, salpicando las túnicas blancas a su paso.

El ritual era el fin del ciclo de vida de los lugareños, quienes preferían entregarse a manera de ritual ante la finalización de su ciclo de vida: la niñez era la primavera, la juventud el verano, la adultez el otoño y el invierno era la vejez. Después de los 72 años, el cuerpo se volvía lento y los sentidos se iban perdiendo. Preferían tener una muerte que honre a los dioses en vez de padecer por la debilidad de sus cuerpos viejos.

Jotaro podía entender la lógica en eso, pero la impactante imagen seguía apareciendo en su mente por el resto de sus días, pareciendo no quererse ir a la par de la sensación de las drogas en su cuerpo.

Cuando menos lo imaginó, un sendero cubierto de hojas apareció ante él, siendo incentivado por algunas cuantas jóvenes lugareñas, que parecían invitarlo a seguir aquellas marcadas tradiciones.

No se había dado cuenta de cuando sus prendas habían sido retiradas. Cuando volvió en sí, Jotaro portaba únicamente una bata con algunas runas grabadas. Lo habían hechizado, pensó. Había encontrado la madera tallada debajo de su cama. Había detectado el sabor extraño en su comida, en su bebida, pero había decidido ignorarlo. Se creyó paranoico, se creyó exagerado. Pero ahora estaba envuelto en todo un ritual de amor.

Las mujeres que le rodeaba parecían ninfas. Sus rostros se desfiguraban ante las drogas de sus sistemas. Sentía como las plantas crecían ante su andar, como si aquella sensación fuera posible.

Quería volver a su pensamiento lógico, pero Jotaro se sentía francamente intoxicado no solo por las drogas, sino el ambiente casi idílico que le rodeaba y lo absorbía todo, sin dejar escapatoria alguna.

Pronto se vio a si mismo frente a una pequeña estructura triangular, muy arcaica, recubierta la entrada únicamente por una delgada cortina oscura, pesada, espesa. Sus sentidos empezaban a nublarse. Un anciano con el rostro cubierto por un velo le desató la túnica. Jotaro estaba expuesto, muy expuesto. Jamás había experimentado algo similar antes. Se sentía desnudo de una forma que jamás creyó experimentar.

La cortina se había abierto ante sus ojos como la puerta al paraíso.

El olor a lavanda, a afrodisíaco y a hierbas inundaban todo. Jotaro se sentía abrumado ante los diferentes golpes que recibían sus sentidos, uno a uno.

La luz del día, poderosa y deslumbrante, apenas y se filtraba por unas cuantas ventanas a lo alto de la pequeña y rústica construcción. Había pequeñas antorchas por el lugar, aquí y allá, creando una atmósfera que a Jotaro le parecía a la par mórbida que resplandeciente. 

Hundida en una cama a base de pétalos y flores caídas, se encontraba la hipnotizante figura de la joven Noriaki. Completamente desnuda, con sus rizos ardientes del color del fuego cubriendo sus pechos apenas asomados. 

Jotaro no había podido dejar de verla al apenas llegar al lugar. 

La había visto danzar, cantar y mirarle con perspicacia. Había sentido el roce de la pierna golpear su cadera a manera de juego, mientras su mirada avispada le seguía con diversión y anticipación. 

Sus ojos violetas, del color de las lilas. Su cabello rojo, apenas trenzado, cubierto de ramas finas, flores silvestre y trozos de tallos verdosos que no lograban competir con la intensidad del rojizo de aquellas hebras rebeldes.

Piel pálida y lechosa, combinada con las túnicas blancas sutilmente decoradas con toques de flores en bordado. 

La figura de la joven era esbelta. Cintura estrecha, caderas anchas y piernas alargadas, torneadas, kilométricas.

Los rasgos finos eran marcados por su procedencia. La ascendencia sueca se marcaba por sobre todas, pero sus cabellos rojos sobresalen por entre el resto de tonos claros, cuál rayos del sol en verano.

Jotaro la había deseado.

Apenas se había acercado. Solo necesito una sonrisa para hacerlo prestar atención.

El resto de sus amigos parecían tan ajenos ahora entre tantas maravillas. La tierra fértil, los ritos y el misticismo que rodeaba aquellas frondosas praderas. El misterio a flor de piel, a la luz del día, ante los ojos atentos de todo.

Y aquí estaba Jotaro, desnudo, completamente expuesto y casi fuera de sí, sintiendo el puro instinto correr por sus venas. La bebida que minutos antes había aceptado estaba empezando a ejercer su labor alucinógena. El vapor que había inhalado empezaba a despertar esa vitalidad que debía sostener para la tarea a cumplirse.

Todo parecía tan irreal y tan fuera de sí, volviéndose incluso natural al empezar a caminar a paso lento al centro, sintiéndose cual animal al acecho de su presa. 

Apenas Noriaki la vio, la joven entendió sus piernas, revelando ante la mirada azul cielo su pubis cubierto de vellos rojos, apenas siendo rodeado el contorno de sus labios con verdadera sutileza.

Jotaro nunca había visto algo así. Había tenido relaciones sexuales antes, pero el calor que intoxicó sus venas le hizo tener una erección casi instantánea.

Los ojos de Noriaki mostraban inexperiencia, pero también una fiereza natural, pareciendo algo que floreció al apenas detectar la presencia de Jotaro en aquel pequeño y misterioso lugar.

_“Eres su alma gemela”_, le había dicho una de las líderes. “_Noriaki ya está en edad de procrear.”_

Jotaro se había sentido abrumado e incomodado, pero por ahora la incomodidad se había transformado en fascinación, en deseo, en complicidad.

El cuerpo del joven empezó a acomodarse entre las piernas de Noriaki, sintiendo incluso como si perteneciera a este lugar y este momento preciso.

Noriaki suspiró. Sus manos se elevaron, atrayendo el rostro contrario en un beso desesperado que Jotaro no tardó en responder. Las piernas pálidas rodearon sus caderas. La estrechez del cuerpo contrario lo inundó todo, haciendo la tarea más difícil de lo que imaginó.

Noriaki gemía, elevaba su cabeza y presionaba sus dedos entre los pétalos caídos a su espalda. Jotaro quería esperar, pero cuando menos se imaginó ya había empezado a moverse, elevando una de las piernas y dándose el permiso de lamer, morder y disfrutar cuanto quisiera aquel cuerpo que había sido expuesto ante él, sin pudor alguno.

La vista de Jotaro era borrosa, pero había sonidos rodeando aquel lecho. Gemidos, aullidos y quejidos femeninos. El ambiente era más sofocante. El aroma a flores, el sabor de Noriaki, de sus labios rojos, la sensación de calor envolviendo todo a su paso.

Jotaro estaba tan cerca. Sentía que sus caderas se movían de manera bestia. Sus gemidos se mezclaban con los suaves quejidos de ella. 

El joven le tomó las mejillas. Ella era hermosa, efímera, como un animal místico que le había elegido para compartir la intimidad.

_“Soy su alma gemela”_ se repitió en pensamientos. Quería perderse en ella. Quería ser parte de ella. No se creía ser capaz de dejarla ir.

Ella es como una flor. Floreciente. Respirando, creando, destruyéndose y expuesto a la gloria de la humanidad.

Ella era una flor, una hermosa flor. Era como el pasto, como las hierbas, como la cosecha: fértil, fuerte, hermosa, saludable. De ella emergería la vida, entre la fertilidad de sus carnes suaves y estrechas, fruto de la unión con alguien de la misma raza que su fallecido padre: un japonés, un turista, un infiltrado.

Alguien que había sido seleccionado por ella por uno de sus hermanos. Alguien con genes fuertes, con condición física ideal, con la suficiente fuerza para hacerla gemir, suplicar, sangrar.

Jotaro no podía contenerse a si mismo. Jamás había sentido un calor tan abrazador al sentir su polla enterrarse y salir, una y otra vez, en un movimiento bestial y rítmico que parecía combinarse con las propias pulsaciones del vientre de su compañera. De su amante. De su _alma gemela_.

Un gemido gutural y Jotaro había terminado. Noriaki elevó sus piernas en dicha, en gozo. El sonido del resto se le unió en vítores, en risas, en gritos de alegría que compartían entre sí. Jotaro apenas y era consciente de su panorama y de si mismo, más el suave tacto de Noriaki lograba mantenerlos entero. 

— Ya puedo sentir como crece la vida dentro de mi. — Susurró.

**Author's Note:**

> Apenas la vi me puse a pensar en ella en la noche y salió este fic. La verdad es que me gustó el tema. Si todo sale bien, quizá haga una segunda parte donde se diga que pasó con Jotaro y su alma gemela, Noriaki. 
> 
> ¿Y qué pasó con sus amigos? lol


End file.
